Uma noite sem palavras
by issaMR
Summary: Os 5 pilotos foram comemorar o noivado de Wufei com Sally e Duo aproveita a ocasião para declamar seus sentimentos por Heero, mas o expiloto 01 responde de uma maneira que Duo não se agrada. Como Heero vai sair dessa? R&R tá?


Essa é a minha primeira fic ever! Sejam gentis por favor!!! . 

**Oneshort****YAOI! Se não gosta, não leia! **

1x2, 3x4 e 5xS

Era o ano de 197 A.C **(1)**e os 5 pilotos _Gundam_ agora se encontram com 17 anos. A Guerra havia acabado e, sem medo de um macabro futuro, os jovens haviam dado rumo às suas próprias vidas como pessoas civis. Heero foi contratado, com a ajuda de Relena **(2)**, em uma empresa de desenvolvimento de softwares a _PixesInterprices_. Duo preferiu, juntamente com Trowa e Wufei, a ingressar na _Preventers_ com a justificativa de que não conseguiria viver longe da ação mesmo em tempos de paz. E Quatre se comprometeu a liderar os negócios de sua família e a WinnerCorp. Com esse futuro promissor, os 5 ex-pilotos deram-se o luxo de quebrar as barreiras de seus sentimentos e declararam seu amor aos seus respectivos parceiros: Heero e Duo já viviam juntos a uns 6 meses, Trowa e Quatre foram os primeiros a confessar seus amores e já viviam justos a 1 ano e Wufei assumiu o seu amor por Sally Po para alívio de seus colegas.

Essa noite os 5 amigos foram a um restaurante comemorar o noivado de seu amigo chinês. O clima era de pura festa e alegria, o que contagiava a todos. Duo, logicamente, era o mais agitado pois fora ele, com uma pequena colaboração de Quatre, que abrira os olhos de Wufei. Logo após o tão esperado "quer casar comigo?" o americano, sentindo o clima romântico no ar, não se conteve e decidiu declamar seus sentimentos ao seu companheiro e amante.

"Heero..." começou o trançado manhosamente. O japonês ouvindo seu nome, virou-se para o seu namorado fitando-o.

"Fala." Disse o ex-soldado perfeito.

"Eu te amo!" declarou-se o americano pondo em sua voz e em seus olhos todo esse sentimento o que fez com que todos os presentes na mesa sentissem.

Heero ficou em falta do de dizer pois era a parte receptora de todo aquele amor que ele sabia que o americano sentia por si. Ficou parado olhando seu namorado por alguns segundos buscando nos olhos violetas a verdade que sabia que existia de tamanho e incondicional amor.

"Hn, tá." Não sabia o porquê de ter respondido tão friamente à declaração tão apaixonada de Duo mas não sabia o que dizer principalmente por não saber se expressar tão bem como os outros e tão abertamente, apesar desses 6 meses morando junto com o extrovertido rapaz. Sentindo a frieza na voz de seu amado, Duo indignou-se.

"Como assim **'****Hn****tá****'** ??" perguntou Duo. Heero olhou-o com espanto pois não esperava essa reação do trançado.

"Como assim?" quis esclarecer o japonês.

"Como assim? Eu te declaro, do fundo do meu coração, todo o meu amor por você e tu vem com um 'Hn,tá' ?!?!" brigou Duo.

"E como você queria que eu respondesse?"

"Ah! Com um 'Eu também te amo' seria de bom tamanho!"

Há essa altura Wufei, Sally, Quatre e especialmente Trowa (devido aos pequenos rompantes de risos que tem) não sabiam se ficavam constrangidos, atentos a discussão como noveleiros de plantão, tentavam apaziguar a situação ou simplesmente guardariam para si esse momento e ririam depois na segurança de suas casas e longe da raiva dos dois pombinhos.

"Mas Duo..."

"Quer saber Heero? Não fale comigo até eu disser que possa!" disse Duo em um tom de finalização virando a cara e iniciando uma conversa com Quatre.

Tirando esse pequeno contratempo, a noite transcorreu bem; com Duo ignorando Heero, e este por sua vez, emburrado por não ter conseguido se desculpar com o namorado. No final da noite, Heero já não agüentava aquela situação e num ato desesperado pegou a mão de Duo sem dar a mínima se estava interrompendo a conversa. Duo, Por sua vez, ficou surpreso com tal gesto e se perguntava o porquê seu namorado ter feito isso e o estar olhando tão intensamente.

"Duo." Começou o japonês. "Eu te amo."

O Tempo parou por falta de melhor explicação. Todos pararam como estavam no meio de suas ações parecendo estátuas. Duo ficou chocado pois não esperava que o namorado dissesse aquilo ainda mais tão repentinamente.

Heero ficou esperando a reação de Duo esperando que o americano abrisse um lindo sorriso, o abraçasse e depois o beijasse, mas não foi bem isso que recebeu. Duo estreitou os olhos, antes arregalados, olhou bem no fundo dos olhos azuis e cheios de expectativas de Heero e disse:

"Tsc...vá a merda!" e retirou sua mão da de Heero.

O Tempo que já estava parado congelou e vez. Os outros integrantes da mesa se entreolharam não entendendo as palavras do amigo e Heero, coitado, viu seu mundo se despedaçar em milhares de cacos juntamente com seu coração. Não compreendeu aquela reação, sabia que seu amor estava chateado mas não imaginava o quanto. Duo estava gargalhando e dando cambalhotas por dentro. Sabia que já havia perdoado o ex-solado perfeito pois tinha ciência de que o japonês não sabia se expressar em público ainda mais algo tão pessoal, mas queria dá-lo o gostinho de seu próprio remédio.

Na hora de ir embora, cada um deu seus 'tchaus', 'Boa Noite' e 'Até amanhã' olhando para o japonês e oferecendo palavras de incentivos ao desconsolável rapaz. O brigado casal se dirigiu, então, ao estacionamento. Heero tirou de seu bolso da calça as chaves do veículo, abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco do motorista **(3)**. Ao invés de dar a partida logo imediatamente, o japonês preferiu resolver a sua vida com Duo primeiro mas nem teve tempo quando sentiu um enorme solavanco. Demorou um pouco para entender o que havia acontecido mas logo sentiu uma boca macia contra a sua lhe enchendo de beijos por todo o rosto e um abraço tão forte que chegou a perder o fôlego (os beijos também têm uma participação nisso xD).

"Duo..."

"Shhh! Heero eu só quero que você saiba que eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo e tenho muita sorte de ter você! Eu te amo muito, muito, muito!" disse Duo.

Os braços de Heero logo se apertaram contra o corpo delgado de Duo de uma maneira meio esquisita devido à posição em que estavam dentro do carro.

"Eu também te amo muito Duo e nunca duvide disso." Disse o japonês respirando fundo aliviado por ter sido perdoado pelo homem que mais ama no mundo.

Bem, não é preciso nem dizer como foi o final de noite para os dois né?

**OWARI**

O A.C aqui não é antes de cristo xD! E sim _After__Co__lony_ OK?

Fala sério! Qual empresa contrataria um cara de 17 anos de idade? Então a Remelenta, digo, Relena teve que dar um empurrãozinho. Mas por que o Heero não foi trabalhar na _Preventers_? Bem, pelo mesmo motivo que fez Duo se juntar a ela xD

Até onde eu saiba é só no Brasil que a idade mínima de dirigir é 18 anos. O.O Eu me esqueci de por onde eles moram não é mesmo? Pois bem, eles moram nos EUA onde a idade mínima para dirigir é 16. Ufa! Expliquei! '

Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima fic! JÁ NÉ! o/


End file.
